Sam And Cat: Season 2
Sam And Cat: Season 2 takes place after Sam And Cat: Season 1. The cast for Season 2 will have more people. However, this season will have 12 special episodes. Season 2, Season 2 will premiere on TBA. Plot In Season 2, Sam and Cat meet a babysitter named Courtney. Dillben And Dice becomes friends and Dillben comes out. Cast Main *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett, who is rude, aggressive, loves pranks, and hates working. After her best friend Carly Shay moved to Italy to live with her dad, Sam tours the west coast on her motorcycle until she saves Cat from a garbage truck. She becomes friends with Cat and joins her in the babysitting job they start. She secretly has a heart of gold and a soft spot for Cat, but will threaten violence on anyone who harms her friends. Sam is not afraid of anything and is handy at fighting or bossing her way out of any situation. *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine, who is sweet, naive, bubbly and almost always happy. She has a playful nature, often takes things literally, and faints when she is frightened. She has a short attention span and has bright red hair dyed to resemble her favorite snack, a red cupcake. Cat has been living with her grandmother Nona since her parents went away to visit her brother. She can be emotional and does not take criticism well. Despite her ditziness, she is actually very intelligent and empathetic. In the earlier parts of the show, Ariana Grande dyed her hair red when playing Cat Valentine (which she also did when playing the character on Victorious) until it was changed to her wearing a red-haired wig in later episodes. *Cameron Ocasio as Dice, is Sam and Cat's neighbor who lives with his mom and his weird Aunt Ferjeen (who is notorious for having "night gas"). Dice is cool, calm and collected, and he knows all the tenants and gossip. He makes extra money by wheeling and dealing, often selling unusual items like hair cuttings from celebrities (including some he obtained from Sam), hats with misspelled logos, and odd gadgets. He is a talented pitchman. Dice manages a MMA fighter named Goomer who is not bright. *Maree Cheatham as Nona, Cat's cheerful, supportive, and independent grandmother. Fun-loving and young at heart, Nona prefers the company of people her own age. Although she is always around whenever Sam and Cat need her, she has moved out of the apartment she shared with Cat and into Elderly Acres to be nearer to her friends, allowing Sam to move in permanently. She is criticized for not being in touch with the younger generation, and tells stories which fail to interest them. *Bella Thorne as Courtney, who is a new character on the show. She is a babysitter who helps Sam and Cat with their babysitting service. Like Cat, she is sweet and caring towards others. However, she can have a quick temper sometimes. She has won many babysitting awards. Recurring Guest Stars Episodes 1.' #New Babysitter On The Block': After the events in #GettingWiggy, Sam and Cat meet a new babysitter named Courtney and they become friends. 2.' #This Is Me': Sam, Cat, and Courtney babysit a girl with autism. Meanwhile Dice desides to be friends with Dillben. However, Goomer thinks that Dice is replacing him. 3: #'The Sky Store Scam': When Cat and Courtney start buying expensive items from a new store, Sam starts to suspect that the store is a scam. Meanwhile when Dillben hears a band called '' The Wonders'', he wants to go to their meet and greet, but he doesnt have the money, Dice tricks him, which leads to Dillben going to jail. 4. #'Framed By The Brats': When Courtney is accused of shoplifting, Sam and Cat must find out who framed her. Meanwhile, Dice must get Dillben out of jail by a 100,000 bail or Dillben will be in there for 50 years. However Dice doesn't have the money. 5. #'The Brats Are Back:' Sam and Cat find out that the people that framed Courtney were Gwen and Ruby. Dice finally gets Dillben out of jail, only for Dillben to lie on him and get Dice in jail. '6. #The Good, the Bad and the Bratty: ' Gwen and Ruby continue to cause mischief, until Sam and Cat jump into action and get them put away for good. Courtney finally gets out of prison. However, Sam & Cat must bail Dice out of jail but they don't have the money so they have to work for the money. '7. #Goodbye Elderly Acres?: ' Special 50-minute episode, in which Nona tells Cat that Elderly Acres has been turned into a shopping mall! She lets her stay with her and Sam for a while. After 1 week, Sam and Cat can't take it anymore! Nona needs to go. They both try to find a local old folks' home. The nearest one is in Canada! Sam and Cat need to try to get Elderly Acres back, before it's too late! '8. #The Parents: ' Cat's parents come by, and they are strict! They do not approve of Cat's friends or job. They force her to move back to California. Meanwhile, in L.A, Sam and Courtney try to convince her parents to bring Cat back by talking to Frankini Valentine (played by Frankie Grande). Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:TV-G Category:Sam And Cat Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Loudmouth1's Ideas